shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Awesome!/Ships of Fools Chapter 21:Subarashii story
Chapter 21 Coverpage.Cats and Dogs Page 1 -''Boom boom bang crash!sounds of something at the south of the island.Where Boss Herkun and Helmet Ajax were fighting.Dusty,debris seen flying around,bodies of Boss Herkun crewmates first wave all over the beach area.Silhouette of man standing.Looks like the fight between the two has ended.'' Page 2 Elana fight with Groovy moves up until the forested part of the coast *'Elana turn her back after hearing the noise from the south.Talking to hersel'f'': 'Helmet Ajax!*gasp*I gotta go there.'' She turn around and tried to flee from her fight but Groovy jumps infront to stop her. *Groovy:YO!where do you think you're going?You can't just flee!HIYA! Groovy jump kick Elana. Scene changes to the scene where Swiftly Pudgy and other Jester Pirates fighting against Boss Herkun's underling.It is a bit further away from Ajax and Herkun's fight. *Underling 1:Here that guys?We won.I know that sound!We have won. *'The rest of them already cheering away':Wooo!!YEH!go Boss HERKUN! *Pudgy:Oh no!Ajax!NO!.He turns around to see what's happening *Crewmate1:Pudgy!relax!I won't be Ajax that loses.dont worry.Let end them first and find out later! *Pudgy:You're right!Double AXE!carrot choP!Guys!let's GO! Page 3. Let me go let me go! *Grande:Wawawawawawa!Relax.chill what's the hurry.Don't you wanna be save?Fairy Tale isn't it? While holding Didier's bow and pulling it's string! He then check Didier's bag that is hung on Zee. *Grande:Great bow u have here!Ahh.a crossbow.nice.fix to the arm crossbow ehh? *Didier:don't touch that you shithead!You will reee... *Grande:re?gret?How about!YOU!REGRET. Armed Didier's crossbow onto his arm.And shoots Didier. Page 4. The arrow slightly misses Didier as he manage to dodge it. *Grande:still alot of energy huh "tough guy"!wawawawa. *Didier:BUlleT!knife! throw a small dagger he took it out from his boots towards Grande. It hit Grande shoulder. *'Grande pulls the dagger out':You threw your last weapon.In hope of killing me!Courages.But stupidity!Now tell me how are u going to escape! Didier stares furiously. *Grande:nevermind.i'll give you the opportunity to escape.WHILE! I shall destroy you crewmates.decapitate them.and bring it to you!wawawawawa Grande walks away.while tossed Didier dagger on the floor.few metres away from didier's cage. *Didier:You gonna Pay for thissss!!!!aHHH!!!! Page 5 Herkun's helmsman:Subarashii-san.We've arrived. They arrived at the docks of an island. *Subarashii:What is this?Where are the rest of my crew!You! Kicks the helmsman head and rest his foot on the helmsman head. *Subarashii:You did bring me to the right place did you?! Subarashii said angrily while resting his foot on the helmsman head with great force. Page 6 *Helmsman:yes yes this is Borracha Island!where Kara Kingdom is!Iam afraid all the other people are at the other side of the island.'''Did't you hear from the den-den mushi beside me.You crewmates kill and injured alot of Boss Pirates and army of the Kara Kingdom. '''A shock look.a fault face. *Subarashii:What!since when!you're making up story are you!! *'Subarashii with a dumb look whisper to Fantastico':Hide this.You did't notice it too right? Page 7 Fanstatico trying to hide the den-den mushi. *Subarashii:Sorry!sorry for being harsh!what's your name lad? *Helmsman:Iam Yuri.the best navigator of Borracha Island! Yuri,wearing a green tunic and dark green pants with yellow sandles *Subarashii:tell me how to travel new world and i let u live. *Yuri:Nope not gonna be that easy.Let set foot into the island. Page 8 *Fanstatico:I already hide it Subarashii! Roar!!!roaring sword jumps out from Fanstatico sash and become a full sabre-tooth tiger form. *Fanstatico:Roari!come back now.Stay here!eargh!!! Roari(Roaring Sword)did't listen to Fanstatico orders and runs around sniffing around. *Subarashii:You better take care of it or else!hehahehaheha Smile sinisterly. Page 9. *Fanstatico:Oi oi!what? what else? *Subarashii:Or else i threw it in the sea!a devil fruit sword isn't it.hehahaheha. *Fanstatico:Woi! you think that's funny!!earghh!! *Subarashii:So what you waiting for.Call him back! Bakatico! *Yuri:Roari!!go back to Fanstatico-san now!!!!! *Roari look at Yuri and ran towards Fanstatico and tranform back to it's original sword form. *Fanstatico:HHhhhowww did you make it listen to you? *Yuri:Ahh the great but cursed Glowing island sword.Shiro Nekketsu Tora. Page 10. Two lieutenant of Borracha Island appears.Kayote and Dingo.They wear what looks like Borracha army uniform.Grey shirt with black stripes on the sleeve and black pants with grey stripes from the knee downwards.The pants are tucked into a boot with B and I letters on it's Lace.'''Kayote '''a man with goatee and small eyes with short wavy hair and Dingo a man with clean face wearing circle sunglasses and wears a Trucker Hat. *Kayote :Ahh Prince Yuri!you're back!you ran away? *Dingo :Oi!how could you say the great prince ran away!!can't you he caught two more rookie pirates! *Kayote:Ouh.Sorry Prince!Ouh and Boss Herkun's man and some of our soldiers manage to hold of the pirates that raid this island! Page 11 Subarashii,Fanstatico and Yuri now accompany by Dingo and Kayote at the gates of Kara Kingdom. *Dingo:Yes!yes!and we heard Boss Herkun manage to defeat one of them. *Dingo:So we should take over from here.Prince Yuri.You're father must be proud. *Yuri:It's ok.I will bring them to the main hall.I don't want any false news.Get it confirm.Who's winning.Even if they are.tell them to regroup.Capture what they can and retreat.tend the wounds.Understood! *Dingo and Kayote:Affirmative!SIR! Page 12. As the walk through the gates,and to the pathway.Subarashii stopped *Subarashii:What is that all about!?capture!?retreat!?regroup!?PRINCE!? *Fanstatico:YEH!Shiro Nekketsu Tora?!Who are u anyway? *Yuri:Iam gonna repeat this the last time.Iam the Greatest navigator of Borracha Island!I will tell you all the details.But first we got to go where it is safe. Page 13 *Subarashii:No!i refuse to move.!we gonna talk here! *Yuri: Very well then.MENS!attack this two fools! Soldiers like Kayote and Dingo appears from everywhere and attacked Subarashii and Fanstatico.Subarashii and Fanstatico tried to defend.Yuri walk away from the scene and shakes his head. Page 14. *Yuri talking to himself:Stupid how could they be so dumb!Listen to me and their safe!Ouh Father.Are they really the one? Scene changes.to a body of someone.sitting on a throne. *???:Kayote,Dingo!Yuri arrived yet? *Kayote:Ouh yes.And he told us that Boss Herkun and his men to retreat. *???:very well.Kayote Dingo.Tell them to retreat. Page 15. Detail of Barracha Island. Page 16. *Kayote and Dingo seen running down on their bicyle.Shouting repeatedly:Retreat!retreat!Capture what you can!Retreat END Summary #Ajax or Herkun.One of them is down. #Subarashii andFanstatico is already at the Island but they are at the other end of the island #The island is called Borracha Island #Helmsman Subarashii bullies at the ship is the Crown Prince of Kara Kingdom and self Proclaim best navigator in the world. #The helmsman name is Prince Yuri #Didier is captured. #The real name for Roari Sword is Shiro Nekketsu Tora. #Prince Yuri is the helmsman and Navigator of Herkun Pirates. Thank your very much hope u like it. Category:Blog posts